


The Meeting

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Run 'Verse, Trouble always seems to find Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for themonkeycabal's Run 'Verse</p>
<p>The scene where Darcy first meets Bucky at the Captain America exhibit set shortly after <i>The Winter Soldier</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).



> Link to themonkeycabal's [Run 'Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/57783). I highly recommend it!


End file.
